


Miss Independent

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Detectives, F/M, Pansexual Character, Police, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji is transgender, Trans Female Character, Zoro is pansexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: That was Roronoa's first encounter with the Straw Hats from the Grand Line Police Department. Sunny Corporation, a detective agency that worked more for themselves than anyone else. He'd heard rumors about them, only taking on the cases that'd give them adventure. Thrill seekers, the lot of them.It wasn't the last time Zoro came in contact with that peculiar bunch.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Miss Independent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday! I reaallly hope you enjoyed! I've been trying to write something for you for forever, but couldnt' get the vibe right.  
> But Ne-Yo helped me out xD

As was standard protocol for the an anti-social man like himself, Zoro didn't _flirt._ He mumbled and let out noises that just barely surpassed the classification of a grunt. The officer could hardly _speak._ Let alone actually _flirting._ He preferred his coffee black ~~like his soul~~ , and small neat cubicles to sulk in. Being on the road was insurmountably better than being stuck inside with all the higher ups who issued orders without the experience, but it also meant talking. Zoro could handle it well enough when his partner was with him, meaning he let Tashigi do all the work and focused mostly on catching the perpetrator. 

Time spent question various people was the time that he used to sharpen his katana. It worked especially well as a lie deterrent during interrogations. No need at all for the long, drawn out, "good cop, bad cop" soap opera. Just good old fashioned threats, unspoken of course, since in technicality he was under oath to protect all people, even the bad ones. In the end, Zoro didn't too much care for words, not at all his preferred method of communication. 

Which left him to question why the _fuck_ he was currently attempting to speak to the gorgeous blonde across from him. Let alone try to give- non-existng god forbid- a _compliment_ of all things. It was utterly ridiculous. Completely pointless. It did not, at all, stop from from opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. Syllables escaping from his throat but not enough to be considered effective speech. All the while, she stared at him with unveiled amusement, plush curl of a blood red lip and sparking blue eye giving away her entire disposition. 

"Seems like you're really struggling there mosshead." She purred and holy fuck her _voice._ It was low and heavy with mirth, rich and smooth, a delicious alto just edging into baritone. Zoro suppressed the urge to shiver and smooth down the hairs standing on his neck. "Anything wrong?"

They fell flat instantly once her words processed, insult having been folded neatly within a polite, slightly mocking tone. Zoro growled, hackles rising and temper flaring slightly. Provocation was one of the few things that could garner a reaction out of him. He just never responded _well._

"What the _hell_ did you call me?" The officer snarled, slightly glad that the surrounding cubicles were empty, the group having left off to lunch together. Good people, that lot, though they had long given up on trying to invite him anywhere with them, knowing he'd only reject the offer. 

The woman only smirked at his aggressive behavior, leaning against the frame of his wall, in place of where the door would be. With purposeful ~~and evil~~ intent, she unbent her left leg, crossing it over her right in one smooth, elegant movement. Zoro's traitorous eye followed the motion steadily working its way up dark stocking clad legs and _fucking hell,_ who had this much _leg?_ Let alone the _heels._ How did women _walk_ in those damnable things?

His eye traveled up, up, _up_ until it reach the hem of a black pencil skirt, wrapped tight against a slim figure. Up, up, _up_ until he reached a bright yellow button up shirt, laden with vertical black stripes. Black stripes that began to curve slightly around small, but round breast. For some inexplicable reason, he found them remarkably attractive and wondered if they fit in the palm of his h--

Zoro forced his eye to go fucking _faster_ because he was _not_ a pervert. Up, up, _up_ he went until he saw the familiar smirk and pink tongue poking out that supplied his mind with enough dirty thoughts to create and sustain a porno company for a year at the very _least._ The next thing he saw was the blonde bang hiding one of two gorgeous blue eyes from sight. He didn't think he's ever seen a shade of blue like that. Like a mix between the sky and the sea, with just a bit of green in there.

The officer held in a gag at his overly sappy thoughts for a woman he hardly knew. 

"I called you _mosshead._ " She repeated, drawling the last word so that it rolled over her tongue. Zoro felt his teeth bare at hearing the insult again and he looked at the perfect being in front of him, trying to pinpoint a flaw to exploit. He searched, almost frantically, until the silence hanging in the air lingered for a beat too long, causing the blonde to raise a brow.

And that was when Zoro saw it. And doubled over in instant laughter, clutching his stomach and letting out bellow after bellow until it began to hurt. "You...have...some...damn..nerve." The man gasped between breaths, heaving and panting, desperate for air. "Call me mosshead...when your eyebrow looks _that.._ Curly."

Instantaneously, the atmosphere grew dark, humorous sensation flooding down the drain as he took in the blonde's angered expression. Reflexively, the officer tensed, anticipation pricking just under his skin. Something in him itched to challenge the blonde, who looked more than capable of caring for herself. Slowly he stood, watching warily as the woman started to raise a leg. 

She grinned-- a vicious, blood thirsty grin-- and Zoro was absolutely _smitten._ He mentally calculated an estimate for just how destructive this skirmish was about to be and got ready to attack when a loud voice interrupted them. 

"Sanji!!!!! FOOOOD!!!" 

And just like that, the dark tension was gone, dissipating as though it were never there. The blonde-- _Sanji--_ lowered her foot and flipped her hair, giving Zoro a brief gimpse under the bang before locking it away once more. They stared at each other in silence before the woman spoke, sounding coy, words spilling in rich slow rivulets. Something like molasses. 

"Later, _Marimo."_ She purred, pointing at his hair for extra measure and walking off before he could retort, heels clicking dangerously on the tile. 

Zoro looked helplessly after her, watching as her lithe hips swayed and grit his teeth when she flipped him off, not bothering to look back, but knowing that the man was checking her out. He saw as she approached a man who bounced around with child-like energy, jumping onto Sanji as she neared. The swordsman's jaw practically hit the floor as he witnessed her raise a singular leg and stop the black haired man's approached with a well placed kick. 

They shared a few words, most of which looked like the man-child's whining and then they left, commotion spreading once they passed through the door, liking meeting with the rest of their group.

That was Roronoa's first encounter with the Straw Hats from the Grand Line Police Department. Sunny Corporation, a detective agency that worked more for themselves than anyone else. He'd heard rumors about them, only taking on the cases that'd give them adventure. Thrill seekers, the lot of them. 

It wasn't the last time Zoro came in contact with that peculiar bunch. 

**Author's Note:**

> (also. this good be a good AU xD If you want to do something with it, with me.)
> 
> Happy Belated!!! I'm so glad you enjoyed your birthday and holidays! You're awesome! 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> (im also likely going to do another chapter)


End file.
